Stonger than most
by KNBM-sweetchild
Summary: Dramione. When Hermione realizes her love for Draco, how much will it take to get he to tell him. And why is Draco flirting with her...they're sworn enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY THERE! This is a Dramione story for those who care to know. LOL. If you just like Draco Romances in general be sure to read my other story ****Stuck In Hell****. This takes place in fourth year. Will be told from Hermione's POV. Rated T because I'm paranoid.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter *Le Sigh* J.K. Rowling does.**

**Chapter 1: Stronger than most**

I stared at him from across the room. His hair falling across his face as he concentrated hard on his test. We were in Potions and Snape chose today to give us a pop-quiz. I hurried to his desk to hand it in. "Done." I said in a slightly cocky voice.

"Wonderful Miss Granger," Snape sneered at me. I winced slightly, Snape wasn't the kindest of teachers. "I hope that in your rush to finish, you didn't make any mistakes."

"When do I ever," I said in a hushed tone. "Make a mistake on your quizzes."

I giggled as he pouted slightly. "Point taken. But cock another attitude with me Miss Granger," He said staring me menacingly in the eye. "And you'll have ten points off Gryffindor."

"Very well." I said as I gathered my things to leave. I took a quick glance at Ron before I left. I had spent the entire last night preparing him once he heard a rumor Snape would give a pop-quiz. He was sleeping. With drool going down his chin. _Ewwwww,_ I thought to myself, _All that work gone to waste. I'll be surprised if he passes this year._

I then took another glance at Draco before I left. My heart pounded. But I did my best to ignore it. I had no time to think about boys. Draco included.

***

"So," said Ron as we ate in the dining hall. "They'll be announcing the participants in the Wizard cup...are you excited."

"I could care less...." I said monotone. "It's just a dangerous contest that some idiot invented for their own entertainment."

Before Ron could reply, Dumbledore clapped his hands. I sighed as he read off the names. "Great," I muttered under my breathe. "Another chance for people to kill themselves." I rolled my eyes and looked over to Dumbledore. The cup began to spit out another name. Wasn't there only supposed to be three names?

Dumbledore's knuckles grew white as he clutched the paper. "Harry Potter." He said quietly. Harry's face went pale. He didn't get up. "HARRY POTTER!" He said again. Yelling this time.

Harry got up and many politely applauded, while whispering to their friends. "Sir I," He began fearfully.

"No need to speak, come with us." He said as Harry followed him, head hung low.

"Why on Earth and how did he put his name in that cup!" I said through gritted teeth.

"I don't know how, but Harry must've wanted more glory. Being 'the-boy-who-lived' wasn't enough." He said, his face hardening. He stalked off in anger.

I almost followed Ron, but decided it wasn't the best idea. He needed time to sulk. I sat down and chatted with Ginny, sneaking glances at Draco. _My gawd,_ I thought, _he's gorgeous. But no...I am the smartest girl in the school, I can't like Draco. He's a Slytherin. I am stronger than those silly girls who swoon over him. I can't reveal ANY weaknesses. _I snuck another glance. _No, if I were to like him who knows what Harry and Ron would do. I just can't. I am stronger._

**HORRAY! What ya'll think of it?**

**Draco: I'm gorgeous...**

**Me: Yes Draco, yes you are. **

**Draco: *growls seductively* I must be gorgeous for Hermione to think it.**

**Hermione: Shut up.**

**Me: Quite you two!**

**Till next time luv ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.n. Okay, been gone awhile (SORRY) But I'm back. My computer crashed so I lost my files. Here's to hoping this is a long one.**

**Disclaimer: HP and all its greatness is not the property of a fifteen-year-old from Delaware. **

**Cracking**

I sat in the Dining Hall, picking at the food on my plate. God love my two best friends, but lord knows that they fight over the stupidest things. I had to disappear to the here just to get away from their bickering. It's really just sad when someone is so busy fighting they don't notice their friends leave. Whatever, I shouldn't worry about it. They'll be best friends again by sundown.

I left the table and wandered down the hall to the library. My own personal sanctuary, no-one ever goes to the library these days. I grabbed Hogwarts-A History and began to re-read it. I always strive to be the best, and that require re-reading material you've already learned.

I felt eyes burning into the back of my skull, forcing me to turn around.

I stared right into a pair of captivating green eyes that all but made me melt. I quickly re-gathered my senses before Draco could notice. "What on earth do you want, Malfoy." I said putting as much anger in my voice as I could manage.

"Just some help…" he replied in a calm manner.

"With what, exactly"

"Homework."

"What homework do you need help with?" I said relenting.

"Muggle studies…before you ask…I got put in on accident and they can't transfer me. I can pay you."

"Ok, fine, but only because I need the money, and you need to keep it quiet. I don't need people thinking I'm friends with the likes of _you_."

"When do we start?" He said, surprisingly excited.

"Now, no-one's here to see. You can pay me at the end of the week."

"What if it takes longer than a week…"

"Then you can pay me when you're satisfied." I replied exasperated.

"Good," Draco smiled and sat back as we began our lessons

**Well, I tried. Review and tell me how I did!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. ACK! I'm truly sorry! I have a lot going on and my muse has yet to show up. I won't neglect you guys EVER again!**

**Disclaimer: HP…..It's not mine.**

**Learned**

Draco pounded the desk in frustration as I continued in the attempt at teaching him. "Why do all these muggles fight so much. Is it that important to always be right?"

"This coming from the boy that always fights because he thinks he's right?" I replied haughtily, smirking at my own comeback. _That shut him up,_ I thought to myself, taking in his features as he continued to read. I was addicted, like any of his fan-girls. I was just good at hiding it.

"Hermione," He looked up from the book, sighing in defeat. "I think I should call it a night, I have a huge quiz tomorrow and I'm exhausted. Can we pick back up tomorrow?" He asked gathering his things.

"Tomorrow, in a week, I don't care. You are paying me after all." I laughed, mentally cursing myself for allowing my guard to slip.

"Ok," He nodded, "Oh and Hermione," He addressed me, stopping me in my tracks.

"Yes," I gulped, anticipating his next words.

"Thank you." He gave me one of his smiles, a sincere one, as I sighed in relief.

"You're welcome, I'll see you tomorrow."

That night I could think of nothing but Draco. His smile, eyes, face, hair, everything, I was hooked. I shook my head at myself, willing my body to ignore the attraction. I didn't WANT to like him. I didn't want to talk to him, we were from different worlds. None of the pleading in the world helped though, because maybe I'm not stronger. But I can still be smarter.

The next day I had to deal with Ron and Harry's little fight. It was high-time I put an end to their childish behavior. I pulled my best 'You two are best friends so act like it' speech and smiled as they shared a bro-hug and made-up. The rest of the day was a blur, as had all the days since I had begun tutoring Draco. However, as soon as dinner was finished I was alive. I hurried to meet in the darkest corner of the library, where no-one else ever seemed to be. He sat there at our table, awaiting my arrival as patiently as ever. I sat down and began the lesson, asking him about what the teacher had been talking about through-out the day. Since we had begun this tutoring deal, he had learned to pay more attention in class. He had since realized I preferred detail, and lots of it.

As We finished up, I skipped over to the muggle books sections, where all the good one's were and dragged him over. "Consider this," I began, talking in that way that made me seem snobby and entitled. "A part of our Muggle studies lesson. Even Muggles can be creative and shall prove this," I said, my fingers skimming the spines of each book searching for the right one. "By having you read this. However, I must warn you, there aren't any pictures."

"I don't need pictures, Granger." He rolled his eyes, "I have a very good imagination."

"And here I stood, thinking were passed all this last-name nonsense." I replied, standing up straighter and staring him in the eyes.

He stepped closer and closer to me until I was backed against the shelf and our bodies were pressed together. I couldn't help but note that his lips were just inches from mine. I breathed heavily as he took a strand of my hair, smelling it presumably noting its scent (strawberry). He grabbed his things and walked away to check out the book, yelling out that we'd pick this up again tomorrow morning at four thirty.

I was royally screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

**GWAHHHHH I AM SOOO SORRY**

**When I published these stories I was a lowly n00b. I had no clue how Mary-Sue like my characters would turn out. And plan to fix it. I'm rewriting every chapter and replacing it in hope that it can be fixed. Because not every OC is a Mary Sue/Self Insert. I will fix it I promise. No character in any of my stories will be left a "Third-wheel." Whether they're paired with someone I create or someone in the manga. But the kinks and issues in my stories will be better. But it will take time.**

**FORGIVE ME**

**3**

**Your faithful writer.**


End file.
